OBSESSION
by ChanBaek.HunBaek.HardShipper
Summary: Kau adalah gadis yang begitu aku cintai,tak peduli bagaimana pendapat orang terhadapku namun aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintamu,walaupun kau tak mengiginkanku karena kau adalah seseorang yang begitu ingin aku dapatkan sekalipun orang hanya menganggap itu adalah OBSESI belaka –Someone CHANBAE/HUNBAEK/LUBAEK
1. Chapter 1

OBSESSION

Author : .Hardshipper

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Park Luhan

Oh Sehun

Others

Main Pair : Chanbaek,Lubaek,HunBaek and Others

Genre : Romence,Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+

Summary: Kau adalah gadis yang begitu aku cintai,tak peduli bagaimana pendapat orang

terhadapku namun aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan

cintamu,walaupun kau tak mengiginkanku karena kau adalah

seseorang yang begitu ingin aku dapatkan sekalipun orang hanya

menganggap itu adalah OBSESI belaka –Someone

ALL CAST hanya milik mereka sendiri,orang tua mereka masing-masing,agency mereka,tuhan dan juga para fans#plakk -_-"

I TOLD YOU BEFORE

THIS IS GENDER SWITCH FF AND JUST FOR BAEKHYUN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and DON'T BASH MY FF

AND PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW ^_^

Prolog

~~~~Happy Reading~~~~

Baekhyun POV

"Aigoo…. Bagaimana aku bisa terlambat bangun lagi,padahal hari ini aku harus kebandara jam 10.00 a.m"ucapku sambil sesekali mengupat setelah melihat jam weker yang ada di nakas sebelah ranjang King Size milikku,yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15 a.m, dengan sangat terburu-buru aku langsung ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dari acara mandi,aku langsung bergegas untuk mengenakan pakaian yang akan membuat penampilanku lebih menarik namun simple,aku mengenakan kemeja abu-abu berlengan panjang yang dilipat hingga siku dengan bawahan celana jeans berwarna biru tua,rambutku kubuat kuncir satu dibelakang,memperlihatkan leher jenjangku yang putih bersih setelah itu memoleskan sedikit make-up di permukaan wajahku dan yang paling tidak boleh kulupakan adalah eyeliner untuk mempercantik mataku sebagai sentuhan terakhir,sekilas aku tersenyum menatap refleksi diriku di cermin,sambil memegang bandul kalung yang sedang kugunakan,sungguh kalung ini begitu cantik dengan aksen hiasan yang rumit dan entah apalah artinya,kalung ini aku dapatkan dari seorang penggemar rahasiaku ketika diadakannya perpisahan di junior high school beberapa hari yang lalu,aku sungguh penasaran dengan sosok secret admirer ku yang satu ini,dia turut menghiasi hari-hariku selama dua tahun lebih bahkan sampai kami tamat dari junior high school identitasnya tidak pernah ku ketahui padahal aku dan sahabat-sahabatku sudah sering menyelidikinya.

Namun sayangnya aku akan meninggalkan Negara ini,tempat yang sudah 5 tahun kutempati dengan tujuan ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di seoul,korea selatan sebagaimana yang selalu aku mimpi-mimpikan selama ini yaitu di SM Senior High School,sekolah dengan kualitas terbaik di korea selatan.

Setelah selesai berberes aku langsung keluar kamar tak lupa dengan menggunakan sepau converse kesayanganku,setelah menuruni lantai dua tempat dimana kamarku berada aku langsung disambut oleh kedua orang tuaku,aku langsung memeluk appa dan eomma ku,sekilas kulihat eomma meneteskan air matanya "apakah keputusanmu sudah bulat chagi ?" Tanya eomma "tentu saja eomma,biar bagaimanapun juga sekolah di seol adalah impianku sejak dulu"jawabku penuh keyakinan,sebenarnya aku dan kedua orang tuaku adalah orang asli seoul,tapi karena perusahaan appaku yang berpusat di Beijing membuat kami harus menetap disini "eomma harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik disana,jaga kesehatan dan jangan sering keluyuran malam karena tidak ada yang mengawasimu disana,alamat apertemenmu sudah kau ketahuikan jadi kalau sudah sampai istirahatlah dulu"ucap eomma padaku, "pasti eomma,bagaimana jika kita sarapan dulu,karena aku harus segera berangkat" balasku sambilmembawa eomma dan appa ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Setelah itu aku langsung diantar oleh supir keluarga ku untuk pergi kebandara

Baekhyun POV end

Author POV

Disebuah kamar yang sangat luas terlihat seorang namja yang sedang sibuk berkemas bajunya dan memasukkannya ke koper miliknya yang diletakkan di ranjang King Size miliknya,terlihat seringaian tercetak diwajah tampannya "Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku Baekkie,aku pasti akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi walaupun ke ujung dunia karena kau hanya milikku tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas dariku "Gumam namja tersebut setelah itu menutup kopernya dan menggiringnya keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung bergegas untuk pergi kebandara.

TBC

Or

DELETE ?

Maaf banget kalau ff nya sama sekali nggak menarik dan banyak typo nya karena author juga baru pertama kali bikin ff,dan juga umurku yang masih 13 tahun jadi belum berpengalaman sama sekali


	2. Chapter 2

OBSESSION

Author : .Hardshipper  
Main cast : Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Xi Luhan as Park Luhan  
Oh Sehun  
Others  
Main Pair : Chanbaek,Lubaek,HunBaek and Others  
Genre : Romence,Hurt/Comfort  
Rate : T+

Summary: Kau adalah gadis yang begitu aku cintai,tak peduli bagaimana pendapat orang  
terhadapku namun aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan  
cintamu,walaupun kau tak mengiginkanku karena kau adalah  
seseorang yang begitu ingin aku dapatkan sekalipun orang hanya  
menganggap itu adalah OBSESI belaka –Someone

ALL CAST hanya milik mereka sendiri,orang tua mereka masing-masing,agency mereka,tuhan dan juga para fans#plakk "

I TOLD YOU BEFORE  
THIS IS GENDER SWITCH FF AND JUST FOR BAEKHYUN  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and DON'T BASH MY FF  
AND PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW

Chapter 1  
"Kau tak akan pernah lepas dari ku,  
Karena Aku adalah TakdirMU"  
~~~Happy Reading~~

.

.

.  
Terlihat di bandara Incheon seorang yeoja cantik tengah menyeret kopernya,ya dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang akan melanjutkan Senior High School di seoul.  
Senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya yang menawan,terlihat juga beberapa langkah dibelakangnya terdapat seorang namja tampan yang sedang menyeringai kearah baekhyun  
"Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan selalu ada di dekat mu,karena aku akan selalu jadi BayanganMu"  
Sosok secret admirer dari Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya dari Baekhyun,satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan dirinya yaitu "OBSESI" dia selalu menganggap dia tercipta untuk Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya,tak peduli berapa jauh Baekhyun pergi darinya,berapa besar Baekhyun tak menginginkan keberadaannya namun dia akan selalu ada di sekitar yeoja tersebut,karena rasa cinta dan obsesinya yang telah melebur menjadi satu.

Baekhyun POV

Akhirnya aku dapat melangkahkan kakiku di seoul lagi,aku merasa sangat bahagia  
Aku harus bergegas mencari taksi agar aku bisa cepat sampai ke apartemen yang telah orang tuaku belikan untukku dan beristirahat karena lusa aku akan di ospek di sekolahku yang baru  
SKIP  
Kulihat pintu apartemen yang bernomorkan 101 dihadapanku,aku yakin ini adalah apartemen yang dibelikan untukku,dengan segera aku membuka pintu apartemen tersebut setelah menekankan beberapa digit sandi,aku langsung masuk kedalamnya dan ini sungguh mewah terlihat dari fasilitasnya yang lengkap aku langsung segera menyeret koperku ke kamar yang berada disamping ruang tamu untuk segera beristirahat.

Someone POV  
Dengan begini aku yakin akan lebih mudah dekat dengan Baekhyun,karena sekolah yang akan kami tempati nanti adalah aset keluargaku yang ada di seoul,sehingga akan lebih memudahkanku dalam mengatur segalanya dan aku dapat selalu bersama Baekhyunku,ya Baekhyunku karena dia hanya milikku seorang,tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya selain diriku seorang.  
Satu hal lagi yang menguntungkanku aku tinggal di sebelah apartemen Baekhyun karena aku sudah mengetahui seluruh data data tentang dirinya,Baekhyunku tunggulah aku untuk segera mendapatkanmu seutuhnya karena kau adalah cinta pertama dan juga terakhir serta satu satunya untukku,karenamu untuk pertama kalinya jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya,deruan nafas ini lebih sulit untuk dihembuskan,menatap saja dari kejauhan sudah begitu menyenangkan,seiring berjalannya waktu rasa ingin memiliki seutuhnyapun mulai tumbuh dan membutakan diriku,melihatmu dengan laki laki lain begitu buatku sakit hingga rasa egoku semakin membuncah  
Maaf…maaf… Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus jadi milikku.

Author POV

Hari ini adalah hari pengospekan pertama untuk tahun ajaran baru oleh karena itu harap seluruh Peserta Ospek serta panitia yang akan membimbing untuk segera berkumpul di aula sekolah tepat pukul 08.00 a.m  
Itulah isi pengumuman yang baru di pasang di madding SM Senior High School,dan juga sudah mulai terlihat beberapa peserta ospek memenuhi aula untuk pembukaan ospek hari pertama dan juga para panitia yang sebenarnya adalah sunbae mereka yang sudah berjejer rapi di atas podium dan juga seorang namja tampan selaku Ketua Siswa yang berdiri ditengah tengah dan sedang memegang microfon setelah dilihatnya seluru peserta ospek sudah menempati kursi masing masing dia mulai berbicara "Selamat pagi semuanya,baiklah pertama saya ucapkan selamat datang di SM Senior High School dan juga perkenalkan naneun Park LuHan imnida,saya menjabat sebagai Ketua Siswa di sekolah ini,saya harap untuk para anggota ospek untuk dapat menjalani seluruh kegiatan ospek dengan baik,bagi para pembimbing yang akan mengawasi kalian untuk tiga hari kedepan sudah memegang daftar nama yang akan memasuki kelas yang mana,satu hal terakhir yang perlu saya sampaikan karena tahun ini adalah masa jabatan saya sebagai Ketua Siswa maka saya dan seluruh panitia ospek akan memberikan kejutan special untuk seluruh pesrta ospek di hari ketiga nanti,baiklah sekian kata sambutan saya dan Good Luck "

Skip

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mencari daftar namanya yang entah tertera di kelas berapa, "Baek…Baek…Baek…Baekhyun! Ini dia namaku aku ada di kelas X.C,berarti kalau begitu kelasku ada dilantai dua,aku harus cepat cepat masuk kesana nanti para pembimbing ospek yang ada di kelasku bias menghukumku karena terlalu lama -Baekhyun"

Setelah berada di depan kelas X.C Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu kelas dan betapa cemasnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa ternyata dia sudah terlambat karena terlalu lama mencari daftar namanya tertera dimana ketika memasuki kelas dia langsung di hadapkan dengan tiga orang namja selaku pembimbing ospek kelas X.C tersebut terlihat seorang dari mereka bertiga bername tag Wu YiFan angkat bicara, "karena ini adalah ospek hari pertama maka aku akan memaafkan kesalahan mu untuk sekali ini dan ingat ini adalah yang terakhir,siapa namamu ?"  
"naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida sunbaenim" jawab Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan kepada sunbaenya tersebut  
"Byun Baekhyun ? baiklah dalam daftar kau dan Oh Sehun akan menjadi teman sebangku, yang bernama Oh Sehun harap berdiri agar teman sebangkumu dapat tau dima tempat duduknya" –yifan  
Terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah pokerfacenya berdiri dari kursi barisan ketiga paling pojok berdiri,dia adalah Sehun yang akan menjadi teman sebangku Baekhyun,Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun pun langsung berjalan menuju kursinya sesudah membungkuk sekilas pada para pembimbingnya.

Baekhyun POV

Ternyata aku sudah terlambat tapi aku bersyukur sekali para sunbae yang membimbing peserta ospek di kelas ku memaafkanku,setelah mengetahui dimana tempat duduk ku aku langsung melangkah kesana setelah membungkuk sedikit pada para sunbae tersebut dapat ku lihat seorang namja tampan yang menjadi teman sebangkuku yang terus menatapku bahkan sampai aku duduk di kursiku yang tepat berada di sebelahnya,setelah itu kuberanikan untuk menyapanya "annyeong Byun Baekhyun Imnida,Bagapsiemnida"dia langsung tersenyum kearah ku "Oh Sehun Imnida" –Sehun,setelah itu kami langsung menghadap kedepan untuk mendengar penjelasan para sunbae pembimbing kami,ternyata Sehun adalah orang yang ramah dan kami pun mulai akrab bahkan kami pergi ke kantin sekolah besama-sama dan dia resmi jadi teman pertama ku di sekolah ini.

TBC

Maaf banget ya readers kalo ff saya gaje banget,namanya juga baru belajar -_-" harap maklum aja ya

Jangan lupa kasih Review nya ya para readers yang sudah berbaik hati udah mau membaca ff saya

Saya mau nanya pendapat kalian nih Pengagum rahasianya Baekhyun kalian lebih setuju Sehun atau Chanyeol ?

Di jawab ya biar sya bias nentuin ceritanya


End file.
